


I'll Look After You

by TheFamilyWeChoose118



Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck has a baby, Buck is a Good Dad, Dad!Buck, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamilyWeChoose118/pseuds/TheFamilyWeChoose118
Summary: After getting together at the party and finally going on a first date, Buck and Eddie agree that they won't tell Christoper until they've been together for a month.Fast forward a month, and it's time to bring their little family units together for what will become Buckley-Diaz dinner and movie nights.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799794
Comments: 11
Kudos: 306
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	I'll Look After You

Between work, taking care of Ashton, and getting more comfortable living in LA, Buck and Eddie’s date nights were few and far between. When Eddie had asked Buck on that first date, it had been nearly two weeks before they were both finally available and had childcare lined up to where they could both go out on an official date. Of course, that hadn’t stopped them from sneaking to any empty room in the station that they could find every chance they had for some handsy make-out sessions in between calls. 

At that first date, they both agreed that being single parents and dating was going to be hard. So, at that point, they made a pact. If they were still together in a month’s time, Eddie would introduce Buck to his son as his boyfriend. Buck had joked about introducing Eddie to Ashton at that same time, to which Eddie just laughed and said “She won’t understand, but I would be honored to be introduced to your 11-month-old baby as your boyfriend.” They added the date to both of their phone calendars while Buck beamed at the idea of their small family units coming together. 

A few days after that first date, Buck and Eddie had found a schedule that worked for both of them. Eddie would get himself and Christopher up for the day and go through their morning routine. He would drop Christopher at school while Buck was dropping Ashton at the sitter's. They would meet for breakfast at the coffee shop by the station and talk over their breakfast before heading into the station for a long shift. With this plan, they could at least go on dates more than once a week. 

… 

Buck walked into the coffee shop, excited to see his smiling boyfriend sitting at their usual table with two coffees. He walked over to the table, giddy for the conversation they both knew was coming. “Good morning, babe,” Buck pecked Eddie’s lips and sat down at the table, picking up the coffee and taking a long drink. 

“Good morning to you too,” Eddie smiled. “You look happy today.”

“It’s a beautiful day. How could I not?”

“That’s fair,” Eddie reached across the table and intertwined his hand with Buck’s. “So, I assume you got the same notification when you opened your phone this morning.”

Taking a sip of coffee, Buck nodded for Eddie to continue.

“In that case, Christopher and I would like to invite you and Ashton to have dinner and a movie night tomorrow night at our house.”

“I would love to,” Buck smiled, feeling like he was physically vibrating. “I’m so excited to officially meet the little man. I know I met him at the party and I sometimes see him at the station at different times when he and Carla have stopped by but this just feels different. It feels good.”

“He hasn’t stopped talking about you coming over since we talked last night. He can’t wait to hang out with you.” 

“I just really hope it goes well,” Buck’s expression changed, worry seeping into his features.

“It’ll be fine, Buck. Sometimes I think that kid loves you more than he loves me.”

“It’s because I’m better,” Buck poked his tongue out. 

“No. It’s because you gave him cake once before he finished his dinner.”

Buck put his hands up in surrender. “You said there would be cake. I was simply giving the kid what he wanted.”

“Ah, yes,” Eddie mused. “Bribery.”

Buck shrugged. “Is it bribery if it works?”

“Yes, especially when it works,” Eddie laughed. “And a word to future you, bribery is a terrible tactic, and you will only regret it.”

“That’s why I only use it on other people’s kids,” Buck laughed at the disbelief on Eddie’s face and glanced at his watch. “We’ve got to get to our shift.” 

“Okay, but I’m not done with this conversation.” 

Buck and Eddie picked up their coffees and intertwined their hands. Eddie held the door open and led Buck to his Jeep, crowding him against the driver's side door. Eddie leaned forward, pressing a long kiss to Buck’s lips.

Eddie leaned back, eyes still closed and breath ghosting over Buck’s lips. “My house, tomorrow night. How does 5:00 sound?”

“Perfect,” Buck pressed a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

“I’ll see you at work in about 10 minutes.” Eddie opened Buck’s door. As Buck started his Jeep, Eddie walked to his truck, ready to start the workday.

… 

Their shift had ended at 2:00 pm, which gave Buck approximately 2 hours and 45 minutes to panic over officially meeting Christopher. He picked Ashton up from the sitters and took her home to make himself a late lunch and get her a snack. 

He packed the diaper bag with everything Ashton might need to spend an evening at Eddie’s. And then, since he hadn’t ever spent an evening at someone else’s house with his child, he triple-packed everything he thought he would need. The diaper bag looked ready to burst at the seams. 

He put her down for a nap and took a shower. He put on some jeans and a shirt that brought out his eyes. Picking up the diaper bag, Buck carried Ashton to the car and they made their way to Eddie’s house. 

Christopher and Eddie were at the door to welcome Buck in before he got Ashton out of the car. As Buck stepped into the house, Eddie put his hand out and grabbed the diaper bag. “Let me help you out here.” 

“Hi, Buck!” Christopher exclaimed. 

“Hey, buddy.” Buck ruffled Chris’ hair. “It’s great to see you again.”

“You brought Ashton, too!”

“I did, and I’m sure she is very excited to see you.” Buck smiled.

“Alright,” Eddie interrupted the meeting, fondness written all over his face. “Dinner is on the counter in the kitchen. Christopher, get washed up for dinner and we’ll get set up at the table.” Christopher walked down the hallway toward the bathroom.

“I’m glad you came,” Eddie kissed Buck.

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Buck smiled.

“Speaking of,” Eddie shifted his gaze to Ashton, raising the pitch of his voice. “What are the chances I could hold this cutie so her even cuter dad can grab himself some dinner.” He shifted his gaze back up to Buck, who was beaming.

“Chances are pretty high,” Buck handed Ashton over as Eddie led him to the kitchen. Buck set the table with three plates of spaghetti and a small plate for Ashton. Eddie carried Ashton in one arm and the salad bowl in the other, setting it in the middle of the table as Buck got a bottle ready. 

Christopher joined them at the dining table as they brought out water and a plate of breadsticks to finish setting the table. Eddie handed Ashton back over to Buck and got Chris set up with some salad.

“Open wide,” Buck told Ashton as he held up a spoon of spaghetti cut up into tiny pieces. He made some airplane noises as he fed Ashton, who was sitting in his lap. Christopher laughed around a bite of his salad at the noises Buck was making. 

Eddie looked at Buck and back to Christopher, deciding it was the right time. “We wanted to talk to you about something, Christopher.” Chris finished chewing his salad, setting down his fork to give them his full attention. “How would you feel about Buck coming around here more often?” Eddie tested the waters.

Chris thought about it for a moment. “I would love it!” he smiled. “Would he bring Ashton too?”

“Ashton would hang out with us too,” Eddie assured. “So would you be okay if Buck and I were dating?”

He took in the question. “Of course. Buck makes you happy, dad. I love having him here.” 

Buck let out a heavy breath, tears springing to his eyes. Eddie gave him a concerned look, reaching for Buck’s hand, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he smiled a watery smile, swiping at some stray tears. “This is the closest I’ve ever come to having a family, and it just feels really good. It feels right.”

Christopher got out of his chair and moved to Buck’s side, reaching carefully to give him a hug. “We love you, Buck.” 

Buck sniffled. “I love you too, Buddy.” 

They stayed like that for a moment as Buck reigned his emotions back in. “Okay, let’s finish this delicious food, and then we can watch a movie.” Chris moved back to his seat and Buck shifted Ashton around as she was babbling. “I really love you guys.”

Eddie leaned over the corner of the table, pecking Buck’s lips. “We love you too.”

…

“Movie time!” Christopher bounded toward the living room. 

Eddie watched as he went into the other room. “How about you pick the movie for us tonight.” Christopher nodded as he went to the movie case, carefully selecting which movie they were going to watch. 

Buck started carrying dishes to the sink as Eddie was playing with a smiley Ashton. As Buck moved to the kitchen to set some plates down, she started getting fussy. 

“Oh baby, what’s wrong,” Buck cooed as Eddie handed her over. “I think she needs a diaper change. I’ve got a changing mat in my bag.”

“I’ve got it,” Eddie brought the bag into the living room. Buck grabbed the mat, setting himself up on the floor with Ashton. “Have you picked out a movie yet?” Eddie shifted toward Chris.

“Yep,” Chris nodded, holding up a DVD case.

“Perfect. Let’s get it set up.”

… 

As the commercials on the movie started, Christopher made himself comfortable between Buck and Eddie, constantly sneaking looks at Ashton, who was sitting in Buck’s lap and chewing on a teething ring. 

“Do you want to hold her for a bit,” Buck asked.

“Can I?” Christopher nearly squealed with excitement. 

“You can, but you have to be very careful with her. Do you think you’re up to the job?”

“I can do it,” Chris assured. 

Buck shifted Ashton so she was sitting between himself and Christopher. “Okay now wrap your arm around her tight so she can’t sneak off.” Christopher tightened his grip around the baby's side as Ashton squealed with excitement. 

“I think she likes hanging out with you,” Eddie smiled as Christopher giggled. 

As the movie played through, Christopher and Ashton got more tired. When Chris started leaning more toward his dad, Buck had picked up Ashton and slumped on the couch, laying her flat on his chest to finish the movie. 

The snores of the sleepy children were soon joined by the soft sounds of Buck sleeping. And honestly, who could blame Eddie if he had stopped watching the movie and was now looking at his sleeping family. 

As the credits continued to roll, Eddie carefully picked up Chris to move him to bed. He made sure Ashton was secure under Buck’s grip before leaving the two for a few minutes to tuck his son into bed. 

Eddie returned to the sleeping pair, clicking the tv off, the room now only lit by an end table lamp. He sat down next to Buck and shook his shoulder, careful not to disturb Ashton. “What time is it,” Buck whispered.

“8:30,” Eddie replied.

“I should be getting Ash home and in bed,” Buck sat up on the couch. 

“You shouldn’t be driving when you’re this tired, especially with Ashton. It was a long shift and it’s been a long day. Stay the night?” Eddie didn’t intend for it to sound like a question, but he knew Buck would put up a fight anyway.

“I can’t stay. There’s nowhere for Ashton to sleep.” Buck shook his head. “And even if there were, you guys shouldn’t have to be woken up if she gets fussy during the night. I can just go home.”

Eddie walked out of the room, confusing Buck for a moment before he came back with something in his hands. “What’s that?” Buck asked.

“It’s called a baby dome. It doubles as a bed and a playpen.”

“And why do you have it?” 

“I keep it around the house for when people with children visit.”

Buck gives him a deadpanned look. “Eddie.”

“Okay, so I borrowed it from my Abuela who keeps it around her house for when she has to watch any of her great-grandchildren.”

“I love you,” Buck smiles. “But I didn’t bring any clothes and I can’t sleep in jeans and a henley.”

“I’ve got clothes you can use, and I’ll even let you sleep in my room because this couch will kill your back. Next excuse?”

“That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. I’ll stay over. I’ve got plenty of Ashton’s stuff packed. You guys will have to deal if she starts crying in the middle of the night, though.”

“I think we can handle it,” he grabbed Buck’s hand pulling him up as Buck held a sleeping Ashton. Eddie carried the baby bed and led Buck down the hall. 

Eddie set out a pair of his LAFD sweatpants and a t-shirt for Buck to change into as Eddie was setting up the baby bed next to his bed. Buck carefully changed Ashton’s diaper and changed her into a soft footie onesie he had originally packed for her to wear home. He placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead and laid her down in the bed, careful not to wake her. 

Eddie and Buck climbed into bed, laying on either side of the bed before Eddie finally huffed and moved closer to Buck, wrapping his arm around Buck’s waist and pulling him closer. Buck sighed as he visibly relaxed. 

“Is this okay,” Eddie asked, his thumb unconsciously drawing circles on Buck’s waist. 

“It’s perfect,” Buck smiled. 

“How are you feeling about tonight?” 

“I was concerned about how Christopher would feel. I’m happy he is okay with it.”

“I knew he would be,” Eddie smiled. “That kid has only met you a handful of times, but he loves you.”

“Speaking of Christopher,” Buck turned over to face Eddie, his arm still around Buck’s waist. “I know you told me I had the cutest baby in LA, but you didn’t tell me you were hiding the cutest 8-year-old in the world in this house.” 

“Christopher has gone to bed. You don’t have to keep trying to get on his good side,” Eddie laughed.

“But seriously,” Buck yawned. “Christopher is a great kid, and you’re a great dad.”

“Thank you,” Eddie leaned over to kiss Buck. “Now, let’s get some sleep because, between Ash and Chris, there’s no telling who will be competing to wake up earlier.” Eddie clicks his lamp off and soon after they both fell asleep.

…

Buck woke to the sound of Ashton crying and the weight of Eddie’s head on his shoulder and arm slung around his waist. Before he could extract himself, Eddie was up and moving to the baby bed. “Eds, you don’t have to do that,” Buck rasped, eyes trying to adjust in the dark.

“I’ve got her.” Eddie picked her and walked back to his side of the bed. He laid back against the mound of pillows, laying Ashton flat against his chest. “Go back to sleep.” 

Buck shifted closer to Eddie, wrapping his arm around Ashton and Eddie, as Eddie wrapped his free arm around Buck and pressed a kiss into his temple. “This sounds crazy, but I could marry you right now,” Buck mumbled against Eddie’s side. 

Eddie thought he must have been crazy because, after only dating Buck for nearly 2 months, the answer would easily have been a resounding yes.


End file.
